The Truth-038
by Sasha-038
Summary: Just a little bit about our scenes from the Voyeur's Web. Love and Hate with a mix of what we like to call jibbs.
1. Chapter 1

She stood in MTAC speaking with the man on the screen. When their conversation about the sex site ended she turned to Jethro upset that he had been sending alcohol to men in Iraq.

"Alcohol is contraband in Iraq" she warned but said it strictly as a 'I don't want to hear of this again' tone.

"I'd thought it take longer" he said starring down at her.

"Longer for what?"

"To see you as a director and not a field agent."

And that's when her heart fell. Her mouth went dry and she had to fight tears. She bit her tongue in order to do so.

She didn't speak or listen to what Cynthia said. She gave Jethro a look and he was off. To do what she was unaware of.

She sat down in her chair and thought about being a field agent. She didn't want that anymore but she suddenly did just to make him happy. He'd missed her that was something she was sure of.

And the rest of her day went through feeling pain. Sadness and hurt. Maybe just that feeling you want to jump up and strangle somebody. She made a mental mark to talk to him later. And she didn't forget. In fact that is all she thought about the rest of the day.

**A/N: More chapters soon. Short chapters, yeah I know, but they are easier to read. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

He explained that the marine who just lost his wife was in Iraq. She asked him if he thought that was wise.

"Wise? No. It's what I'd do" he said and he watched her face go cold.

Must've reminded her of something he thought so he ended the conversation.

"You heading out?" she asked.

"yeah" he said.

"Good. I'll walk you to your car"

He looked up at her and could tell she meant this was serious. He had walked into her trap and there was no way to escape it. He walked next to her to the elevator while Ziva talked to Tony about some kind of dinner.

Stepping into the elevator he looked at her and waited for her to say something. He loved the way she looked when she was going home. Her clothes were always covered in a big thick jacket, so he didn't have to see that professional side of her. He also loved her hair. In the morning and during the day it was always nice but when she was going home it would look loose.

He wondered what she was going to say to him when they got outside. Something of the director or something of the field agent.

That was the funny thing about her, is that she could ramble on about politics and crap, or she could have that touch of an agent. The will to scream and yell and bring up things that were supposed to be unspoken. That's an agent. The director side was professional the '_I win because I am higher then you, so shut up and do your job'_ look so she doesn't have to speak.

The elevator hit bottom and it opened up. Leroy Jethro Gibbs had **_no idea _**what was in for him.


	3. Chapter 3

She had waited for this moment all day, but now that it was here she just wanted it to go away. She had imagined herself yelling and screaming, maybe bringing up the past if it was necessary.

But now watching him stare at the door made her fear what she had gotten herself into. _Just walk him to his car and go home _she thought to herself. There doesn't have to be any talking.

BUT THERE DID have to bee talking. She'd thought about what he'd said to her in MTAC all day. If she didn't talk to him soon, she might just go insane. And she'd already had him now. IF she turned back, there might not be another chance to talk to him alone about this, and sooner or later he would forget about the comment he said. That would make it hard.

It could be easy. Yet she jumped when the elevator dinged and hit the bottom floor. He walked out and she was right behind him. They walked all the way to his car. She opened the door for him. He shut it.

"What" he said softly. He didn't know what he was going to get from her.

"Goodnight Jethro" she said and turned to walk away. He grabbed her wrist. "Noooo" he said and smiled just a little. She turned back around.

"What you said to me earlier..."

"What'd I say" he asked cutting her off.

"About me being director."

"Oh that one"

She sighed. "Being director is my job. It comes before a field agent."

"Jen I didn't mean it like that" he said defensively.

"That's how you said it"

"I know"

This was going much harder as she imagined. "Well then how did you mean it?"

"G' night Jen" he said trying to get in his car.

"wait." she said and he stood up and looked at her, his blue eyes melting down her green ones. But she somehow kept steady under his stare.

"I apologize" she said softly tears swelling at her eyes. "For everything"

He wrapped his arms around her and just held her there.

"Not your fault Jen" He rubbed one of his arms up and down on her shoulder blade in a soft kind of way.

"I left you in Paris... With a letter that didn't explain anything." she said.

"You moved on"

"No...no I didn't"

He didn't move. He hardly breathed. He just held her there. Finally she pulled away and blushed, embarrassed.

He got in his car and drove as she watched. Their relationship now was a leap of faith, but he felt much better after this little talk. He smiled to himself as he drove away. And she smiled to herself as she watched.*

**A/N: Hope you liked!**


End file.
